In the past, the average home or business computer system comprised only a few components and peripherals, such as a CPU module, a monitor, a keyboard, and a printer.
In more recent times, personal computer systems have grown more complex. For example, an average computer system may now consist of many peripheral components, including a monitor, a scanner, a keyboard, a telefax, a printer, a microphone, one or more speakers, a hard drive back-up unit, a mouse, a plotter, a videocam, a camera; and in complex large-scale systems, modems, routers, bridges, switches, power supplies and so forth.
These present day computer systems have many wires running between the main CPU module and the peripherals. The resulting connections present a daunting and unwieldy tangle of wires.
In addition to being unsightly, these tangles also present difficulties when the system requires modification. Rearranging the components often requires disconnecting all of the wires, and then reconnecting them. Many times, one is forced to unthread several wires in order to locate just one improperly connected wire.
As one of its objectives, the present invention has to provide a device for neatly arranging the various cables and wires from computer to computer as well as to its peripheral components.
The cable management device of this invention is designed to fit different electronic enclosures such as racks, computer mainframe enclosures, network enclosures or the like. It may also be attached to a surface such as a wall of a structure. The device comprises a mountable track, similar to a lighting track, that supports a plurality of wire hangers. Each of the wire hangers is slidable along the track, so that each can be positioned at a desired cable break-out point. Each wire hanger is rotatively indexable upon its slidable mounting bracket. The wire hangers have a versatile, two-dimensional movement, which provides ease of routing different sized wire and cables. The system allows for easy cabling changes within an equipment cabinet.